Dub step will NOT be the deal breaker
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Unfortunately, Pewds does NOT share Cry's enthusiasm for Dub Step. And when Tasty Network had a concert in Florida, Pewds refuses to do. However, Cry can be very... persistent. Rated T for suggestive acts. Cute, fluffy, one-shot. Reviews are appreciated.


**Hi guys! I am lacking in idea's lately. So i just decided to try, and get my creative energy flowing. If you have any cute idea's send them to my tumblr inbox at sir - cryaotic . tumblr . com Here we go! **

**dubstep forever!**

**Pewds pov for this story**

* * *

_He REALLY wants to go to that concert. _I thought to myself. Cry was utterly obsessed with dub step. When he isn't doing a playthrough, you can be sure to see him with a least one earphone stuck in his ear, and a loud, low, base like sound emanating from them. Dub step, he called it. Less lyrics, more base. I didn't like it, but most of my friends did. When we all co-oped, it was all Cry, and Minx talked about. And last week, when Minx let slip that a youtube channel called Tasty Network was putting on a concert in the Florida area, I practically cringed. Cry didn't really say anything until we said goodbye for the night, but as soon as we logged off Cry turned to me.

"Please, baby!" He whined. He had asked me to go, and I refused. Telling he he should go with Russ, or Minx. He claimed both were unavailable. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to stand in a weird concert hall for three hours listening to nothing but computer sounds. I told Cry no. Again.

"Well, if you won't go with me, than I refuse to sleep with you." Cry said. I turned toward my boyfriend, and watched him grab some blankets from out of our closet, and pillows from our bed. He turned away from me, and begin walking to the guest room.

"Cry!" I said, walking after him. The door closed in my face. "Cry, open up, please!" I asked politely.

"Are you gonna take me to the concert?" came Cry's voice from behind the wooden door.

"No! I don't wanna go!" I said. I heard the lock click, and Cry's voice bidding me goodnight.

* * *

I slept alone last night, and no matter how tightly I bounded the blankets around my body, it always seemed _too _cold. I wondered if Cry was cold aswel. When I finally got up, and dressed I left my empty room, and walked down the stairs. Cry was already awake, making breakfast. He had red skinny jeans on, and a Aylius hoodie on. I could see that his Ipod was on, but instead of one earphone hanging off his shoulder, both were lodged firmly in both ears. His music playing at least twice as loud. I was suddenly sad, because he usually turned to great me with a kiss. His back was kept firmly away from me, and his loud music blaring in his ears.

I walked behind him. Snaking my arms around his waist. He glanced toward me, than back to his cooking. I gently took one ear bud out of his ear.

"Hey sweetie." i muttered, kissing his cheek. He hummed in response, and turned back to his food.

"Crryyyy." I whined pulling out his other ear phone. He looked at me, and I leaned forward to kiss him. He moved at the last second. I grumbled, and moved to kiss him again, and again, and again. Missing every time.

"Cry!" I yelled. He huffed, and began to walk away.

"What can I do to make you kiss me?" I asked. I caught a glint in Cry's eye.

"Concert." He said simply. I shook my head.

"No!" I said! He shrugged and began to walk away. "Have fun kissing yourself."

"Wait!" I yelled catching his hand, and dropping to my knees, fiddling with the zipper. He raised his eyebrows.

"You would rather get me to kiss you by giving me a blow job, than taking me to a concert for three hours?" He asked. I nodded, and he pushed my hands away.

"I refuse to kiss you." Cry said. I groaned, and fell back on our couch as he walked away.

* * *

A week went by, and Cry still refused to kiss me. I was getting pretty desperate. At this point, I'd be happy to take him to the concert next week, as long as he kissed me. But this deep in? It was about pride. And Cry seemed to be pretty indifferent. He slept in the guest room. Which drove me crazy. Every night I would wake up, and walk to the guest room. Checking to see if he left the door unlocked. He never did. I missed him. I missed holding him, and being held back. He never stopped me if I held him from behind, or hugged him, but he never responded back. And today, I was going to tell him that I'll take him.

I walked into our living room, to see Cry sitting crosslegged on the floor, recording some gameplay of The Last of Us. I snuck up behind him, and pressed pause on his game.

"Hey!" He yelled looking up at me. I sat down on his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Leaning in to kiss him. Growing sad when he turned away.

"Okay. we can go." I said. "I'll take you." He met my eyes, and stared quietly.

"Really?" he muttered. I nodded an enthusiastic nod.

"Now can I PLEASE kiss you." I asked. Cry smirked, and tackled me to the ground. Lips pressed against mine, and hands twisted in my hair. My eye lids fluttered shut, and I soon melted against him.

"Come on," he said. "We have a week to make up for." I smiled, and pulled him to our bed room. It was time to warm it back up again.

Nope. Dubstep would NOT be a deal breaker.

* * *

**Please read ^_^**

**Hi guys! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, or twitter for updates or youtuber/Cryaotic related posts! **

**tumblr: sir - cryaotic . tumblr . com**

**twitter: twitter ShelbyDarland**

**also, I told myself that I wouldn't base how often I updated on how many reviews and I won't! I will do what I do no matter how many views I get. But they are always appreciated, and they really motivate me, so if you like these cute one shots that leave a review! ^_^ I am also contemplating a multi-chapter pewdiecry fanfic. but I don't have a lot of good ideas. I want to make this one special you know? So if you have any ideas let me know! **


End file.
